


An Evening of Firewhiskey and Feelings

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: American - Freeform, Blood, F/M, Firewhiskey, Forbidden Romance, Gryffindor, Ilvermorny, Muggleborn, Night, Pure Blood, Slytherin, Wampus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cecelia White, an American muggleborn (no-maj born) witch who was forced to move to Britain with her family winds up at Hogwarts. It's her fifth year and she has been dating Samuel Nott, a pureblood Slytherin who has grown up with prejudices against muggleborns, for a few months now, in secret. She decides that tonight is the night she's going to tell him her feelings for him. As she's getting ready, one of her friends told her of an ancient blood pact that the purebloods perform. Will she actually perform the blood pact? Luckily for her, Sam has brought Firewhiskey with him to help calm her nerves





	An Evening of Firewhiskey and Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for the facebook group Hogwarts: The Black Lake for their Magic Under The Moon writing comp. Much Love to my Beta/and or Alpha for working on this with me who will remain nameless.
> 
> My Prompt was: Blood, Night and Firewhiskey
> 
> Warning in place for blood, just to be on the safe side, but it is not graphic.

“I'm telling him tonight how I feel,”

My friends gave me incredulous looks.

“Are you sure?” Maria asked me quietly.

I nodded confidently. “Absolutely, I've been thinking about it for weeks now, and I'm ready to say it. Its It's okay if he's not,”

Kelly frowned. “You do realize those Purebloods do it a bit differently, right?”

“What do you mean?” I asked curiously.

She shrugged. “I don't entirely know, but I hear there's some blood pact or something they do. Maybe it'd be good if you took a knife with, just in case.”

I snorted. “Okay look, I know I'm a Muggleborn from another country and all, but you don't think I'm that stupid, do you?”

“You know I don't think you're stupid, Cece, but I also don't want you to be blindsided, just in case. I'm just keeping an eye out for you is all.”

I bit my lip a long second, then sighed. “Well, thanks for that, I guess. I've gotta get ready for tonight,”

My friends watched me go, then jumped in with helping me pick out a beautiful emerald dress for the night, which I hid under my robes. Just in case I ran into a teacher as I headed towards the Room of Requirement. Especially if Umbridge’s lackeys were out patrolling.

I kept my head down as I rushed through the dark halls, patting my bag to double check the knife I used in potions was in my bag, it was. I glanced out the windows as I passed them, finding the night dark, clouds swallowing any and all light the moon and stars might be providing.

I made it to the hallway, pacing back and forth until the door appeared and I ducked inside, luckily not running into any unfriendly faces, by some miracle.

Sam sat on a couch in front of the fireplace, staring into it, but looked up as I entered, his blue eyes lighting up with a smile when he saw me.

I smiled nervously as the door disappeared behind me, accepting a hug and kiss as a greeting as I set my bag down and shed my robes.

He grinned. “A Gryffindor in green, huh?”

I shrugged innocently. “It is one of my favorite colors after all. And I thought you'd appreciate it too, what with it being your house color and all.”

“I appreciate it more because you look really good in it.” He winked at me.

I blushed.

“Why don’t you sit? Relax a little. I brought some things.”

“Oh?” I eyed him as I sat on the couch. 

Sam grinned at me as he waved his wand and a bottle of Firewhiskey appeared on the table with a couple of glasses.

I smirked at him. “Trying to get me drunk already?”

“I mean we don't have to finish the bottle tonight,” He chuckled as he poured us each a glass.

“Well, lucky for you, I brought some snacks as well,” I pulled out the plate of brownies, some sort of s’mores treats and snickerdoodles I'd snuck out of the kitchens, with help from my Hufflepuff friends.

He grinned. “Perfect! Well, I'm glad we both thought of something.”

I nodded as he passed me a glass which he held up.

“To us,”

I smiled. “To the star-crossed lovers of Hogwarts,”

He laughed softly, clinking his glass to mine before taking a sip.

I did the same, flinching a bit at the burn as the liquid traveled down my throat.

“Bit strong, isn't it?”

I looked to his smirk, lovingly rolling my eyes. “For a newbie like me, sure,”

“I forget you haven’t drunk much,”

I shrugged. “I was someone completely different before I arrived at Hogwarts. Life imploded and here I am,”

He frowned. “I am really sorry, Cecelia… I wish I could do more for you.” 

I waved a hand. “Your family has expectations, I understand. You'll tell them when you can. There’s a reason you're a Slytherin and not a Gryffindor.”

He glared at me.

I winked at him. “I meant that lovingly, dear, I didn't mean to offend you, I apologize. You will tell them when you're ready and there's nothing wrong with that.”

“Except I have to ignore you in public, I only get to spend time with you a handful of hours every weekend.”

I took another sip, giving a shrug. “Then its motivation to getting to that point. Sam, I… I really like what we have. Would I like to hold your hand in public and let the world know that I'm crazy about you? Hell yes! But you also have rules you have to follow, and I understand that. I will wait until you are in a position where you can be your true self and show that not all purebloods are egotistical bigots who only associate with other purebloods. You'll get there in your own time, I know you will. I believe in you,”

He stared at me a long moment, downed the rest of his firewhiskey and looked back to me. “Cecelia… I am certain that I am in love with you. I love you, Cece,”

I froze, wide-eyed, my eyes unable to look away from his. We’d been dating for a few months, but neither of us had said the words, not until that moment.

He watched me worriedly.

I felt a small smile spread across my face as I nodded, unsure of what my body was doing. “I love you too, Samuel,”

He looked shocked a long moment, glanced around as if expecting something to happen or someone to appear, then focused on me. “Truly?”

I grinned, nodding. “Absolutely! I was going to tell you later on, but you beat me.”

“Oh.. sorry…”

“Don't be! Sam, really, I'm glad you said it first. I didn't want to pressure you into saying it.”

He smiled and leaned closer, pressing his lips firmly to mine. “I just can't believe… after how I treated you at first…”

I winked at him. “You were trying to understand your feelings, you were scared and confused. You have more than redeemed yourself, love,”

His smile softened. “Love?”

I blushed, realizing my slip. “Oh! Uh, sorry, I just-”

“Don’t be! No, Cece, I really like it,”

“You do?”

Sam nodded. “You can call me that whenever you want. Well…”

“In private,” I gave a knowing nod. “I know,”

He sighed. “Maybe I just need some liquid courage to tell my parents the truth,”

I frowned. “I'd prefer you have some Felix felicis instead of alcohol, Sam. And that stuff isn't easy to find or make,”

He smiled, winking at me. “I know. I just wish I had a courage potion to work with.”

“Well, nothing says you have to tell them at the same time.” I offered with a shrug. “From what you've said it sounds like the chances are better your Mom will understand. Sit down with her, away from your father, see what she says. At worst she'll say no and to stay away from me.”

“I won’t listen,”

I smiled sadly, cupping his face in my hand. “Sam…”

He leaned into my hand, meeting my gaze. “You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, Cecelia White. Someone would have to be threatening your life for me to stay away,”

“Hopefully it never comes to that,”

“If it does I'll spend the time away from you hunting them down and making their lives hell.”

My thumb gently brushed his cheek. “I don’t think I’d handle that time very well,” 

He gave a half-hearted smile. “Nor would I, but I can't allow someone to go on threatening your safety. I told you, I love you far too much,”

“I love you too,” I murmured quietly before kissing him a long moment.

We stayed there alone for a few hours, talking, laughing, cuddling, just being together, drinking and eating our treats. It was nice after a long stressful week of classes and pretending to hate each other.

“Oh!” I held up a finger as we started getting ready to leave, pulling out the knife.

Sam’s eyes widened. “Cece, what is that for?”

“Kelly said purebloods did some blood pact thing when they told one another they loved each other,”

He smirked. “Oh? Are we at that point already?”

I shrugged, dragging the blade against my palm, flinching a bit as the blade dug into the flesh.

His eyes widened and he quickly tore a piece of his shirt off, wrapping my hand tightly. “What're you doing?! I was being sarcastic!”

“Oh… I blame the Firewhiskey…”

He sighed. “Come on, we've got to get you to Madam Pomfrey.”

“What?! No! It's fine!”

“You are bleeding through my shirt, you're not okay.” He gently tugged me towards the doorway, peeking out before guiding me through the castle in his best haughty, annoyed look.

“Little right on the arm there, love.” I murmured.

“I'm trying to slow the bleeding, sorry,” He hissed before rushing me into the hospital wing, calling for Madam Pomfrey.

She appeared, looking frustrated. “What are you two doing out of bed at this hour?!”

Sam gestured towards me. “I was doing my patrols when I found this one out of bed, bleeding and looking for the hospital wing. Looks like the idiot sliced her palm open,”

She looked to me. “What happened?!”

I shrugged. “I was practicing for potions, the knife slipped off the table and I went to grab it. It's fine,”

“With that amount of blood, no you are not. Take a seat, Miss White. We will discuss potions safety as I fix your hand.”

“Have fun with that,” Sam waved a hand over his shoulder, storming towards the door.

“See you later, love.” I snapped at his back.

He gave me a shocked look, glancing to where Madam Pomfrey was shaking her head, muttering about the stupid Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry.

I snuck him a wink through my glare.

He pursed his lips at me. “You wish,”

With that, he was gone.

Madam Pomfrey lived up to her promise of a lecture as she patched up my hand, assigned me detention, gave me a note and sent me on my way.

 

I went straight to bed, waking the next day with a headache. 

“What the hell happened to your hand?!” Maria demanded. 

I groaned, waving her off. “Kelly lied,”

“Of course I lied! I didn't think you'd actually do it!”

I threw her a glare. “I was a bit drunk, in my defense.”

“I thought he'd stop you before you did it!”

“Well, he was mad I did it.” I tried opening my eyes, flinching at the sunlight. “He says he owes you a jinx,”

“Oh great… now I've got to watch my back.”

“Oh wah, I have to serve detention.”

“For what?!”

“Honestly. I think it was because I woke Madam Pomfrey for this, she says it's because I was mishandling tools for potions since that was my explanation for this cut.”

“And she bought that?” Maria looked surprised. 

I smirked. “Sweetie, I sold that. On Firewhiskey. Yeah, I'm that good,”

“Damn… remind me to have you teach me that.”

I snorted. “Its a skill one is born with, sorry.”

“Damn…”

Kelly sat on my bed. “So… how'd it go?”

I shook my head. “I have a detention to serve first. You get to wait and hide from Samuel. Have fun,” I ducked out of bed and got ready for my morning in the dungeons. I checked my hand and found it healed, just like Madam Pomfrey said it would be.

We ate breakfast then I moved off towards the dungeons to serve my detention. Though I was slowed when a hand shot out of the shadows and dragged me into a hidden passage.  


I glared at the figure a long second before I recognized Sam a split second before his lips collided with mine. “You're lucky I didn't just place a curse on you, Mr. Nott.”

He chuckled. “It was worth the risk. Your hand…?” He took it lightly between his, studying it closely in the light of his wand.

“Is just fine. I'm on my way to detention,”

“So I heard… Professor Snape is less than thrilled having to babysit you today.”

I grimaced. “I'm not thrilled about having to spend the day with him either.”

“Well, I volunteered to keep an eye on the troublesome Gryffindor.” He smirked.

I scoffed. “Troublesome?! Please! The Golden Trio get into far more trouble than I do.” 

“You just don't get caught as often,”

I shrugged innocently.

He kissed me a long moment. “We should go,”

I nodded, turning to leave, but stopped when his arms tightened around me.

He smiled. “Before we go… I just wanted to apologize ahead of time… and tell you that I love you.”

I matched his smile. “My apologies in advance and I love you too.”

He grinned, kissed me again, then dropped the light on his wand before opening the passage. He waited a long moment, then tugged me out, pushing me down the hall, giving me a dirty look.

I threw him a glare, ducking into Snape’s office.

“Ah, Miss White… and I was beginning to hope you had forgotten your detention.” Snape glared at me from his work. “Mr. Nott will go with you to the supply closet where you will organize the entirety of it...”

I tried to keep from grimacing.

“Is there a problem, Miss White?”

“Of course not, Professor. Would you like the supplies alphabetical? Or by rarity? Amount of use in potions?”

He glared. “Alphabetically. Within their families. And make notes of what is missing or in low supply. Can you manage?”

“Absolutely, Professor. It will be nice to test my knowledge of potion ingredients.”

Sam snorted at that.

“No one likes a know-it-all, Miss White.”

“Agreed, Professor, but I also like to be educated, not necessarily boast my knowledge.”

Sam nudged me toward the door. “Move it, Gryffindor. Professor Snape has better things to do than waste time on you.”

I rolled my eyes and ducked out of the room and hurried towards the supply closet, giving Sam a thankful look as the door closed behind him.

He chuckled. “He was about to deduct points, thought it best to get you out.”

“Thank you!” I kissed his cheek, grabbing a parchment, ink, and quill from the shelf and trying to pick where to start.

“You look happier about this,”

I threw him a smirk. “Having to spend a morning locked in a closet with you? I think I'll survive,”

“Too bad I didn't bring the firewhiskey,”

“Damn shame,” I agreed with a nod as I began my work.


End file.
